Yule Ball Craziness
by LadySarahj
Summary: It's fourth year and the school is buzzing. Eavesdropping, jealousy and pain is never a good combination. Harry/Ginny, possible Hermione/Draco or Hermione/Ron. Definite Cho Chang burning. No, I am not setting her on fire... Rate T in my head.
1. The Conversation

**DISCLAIMER(**I remembered!)**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. GINNY DOES.**

Ginny POV

The Yule ball. A once in a lifetime opportunity and I, Ginny Weasley, don't have a date.

I can't go to the Yule ball unless someone in fourth year or higher asks me. Ron, my ever annoying and fairly stupid brother, seems to think I can't. Thus, I am on a small mission to prove him wrong.

Naturally, the boy I want to go with, a.k.a. Harry Freaking Potter, likes another girl. That always seems to happen, and not just to me. Hermione is going with Viktor Krum! I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face when he sees the two of them at the ball together.

The big question was, WHO WILL TAKE ME? That question has been nagging at me for the past few days. I had made a list of people I was willing to go with:

1) Harry Potter (Not going to happen)

2) Neville Longbottom (Possible?)

3) Dean Thomas (?)

4) Michael Corner (Unlikely)

5)?

I wish I had a fifth option, but I couldn't think of any other boys. Well, any boys who might go with me, that is. Seamus Finnegan? NO. I just couldn't. None of the Durmstrang boys would go with me.

Harry doesn't have a date, yet, as far as I know. Maybe he could be an option. He likes Cho Chang, but I know she is going with Cedric Diggory. Apparently, Harry doesn't know that yet. I don't an on telling him either. I don't want him to associate bad news with me. The Chamber of Secrets didn't help that.

After sitting and wallowing over that for about 30 minutes, I decided to head down to the common room. Maybe Hermione could help.

When I got down there, Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire talking. I stayed behind the wall, out of sight, to eavesdrop, like I knew I shouldn't.

"Cho is going with someone. I tried to ask her in the owlery today and she said someone already asked her. _And she'd rather go with him_", came Harry's voice, sounding rather put out. Well, at least he knows and that's off my shoulders!

"Harry, I'm sorry. She will either come to her senses, or you will have to find another date. I suggest the latter" THANK YOU HERMIONE!

"Who is he going to ask? All the good ones are already taken. All that's left is Hermione, the Patil's and the third and younger years!", Ron's voice rang out. I could throttle him. For one, he just insulted Hermione, _to her face_, and said that the third and younger years were no good for dates. I'll have to borrow some of Fred and George's pranks…..

"Thanks Ronald, but I already have a date. But that's okay; I'm still not a good one." Hermione was venomously sarcastic. I heard her footsteps come toward me. I cast a quick disillusionment charm and held very still. She walked right up to me. Suddenly, she paused right in front of me. I thought I was caught. I held my breath, then she just shook her head and continued to storm upstairs.

"That was swift", Harry chided. There was silence for a moment so I assumed Ron shrugged or something. Why was Ron so thick all the time? Harry continued to talk, "I think Hermione is right. I should find another date. I can't go alone. I'm one of the champions. I don't want to go alone, either."

"Well, who are you going to ask? We could go with the Patil twins?" Ron suggested. I swear I will throttle him.

"Do you want to go with the Patil twins? Anyway, I heard a couple of Durmstrangs asked them at lunch today. Who in third year could I go with? All fourth years and up are taken." Harry said. YES! He is looking in third year. A lot of third year girls have been asked by Durmstrangs and some fourth and fifth years.

"There must be some girl that isn't younger that we can take. They can't all be taken." Ron is dead to me. I wonder how many pranks I could get from Fred and George…

"What's wrong with someone only a year younger? It's only one year. No Slytherins, though." Harry said. I really hope he will consider me. I will be very put out if he doesn't.

"Of course bloody not! They are evil. What about that Ravenclaw girl…Looney….err… Luna Lovegood?" If Ron asks Luna then she would probably mention me! Unless Harry doesn't go with him or Harry asks her. Then I am screwed.

"Yeah, she would be good for you. Ask her tomorrow. Who should I ask, though? Ron, I need someone, too. What third year?" Are they _both_ really that thick? HELLO! I am a third year, in your house!

"What do you want in your date?" Ron asked.

"Nice, pretty, smart, not totally normal, different." I am not even going to comment.

"Who do we know who fits that?" Still not commenting.

"Nobody." Ouch. I am done with this. Besides, it's an hour past curfew.

HARRY POV

"Nobody". A moment after I said that, I heard a shuffling near the stairs. Odd. Probably a mouse or something.

"Come on, mate. There has to be some third year who fits that description." Ron said. If I told him who fit that, he would kill me right then and there. I like being alive too much to do that.

"There isn't one girl who I could go with that fits that." Ron's head perked up. What did I say?

"So who is the girl that fits that that you can't go with?" Brilliant. I didn't think he would catch that.

"I can't say. It would never happen anyway. I am still too hung up on Cho. How could she turn me down?" That seemed to redirect his attention. Temporarily.

"Because Cedric Diggory asked her. That's how. Who is the third year? You can trust me, mate."

"You'll get mad". This is one of those many times I really wished Hermione were here. She is always good at understanding when conversations with Ron need to take a different turn.

"Just tell me. There is no one I could get really mad about". I have a feeling he is wrong, but here goes nothing. Or everything.

"Ginny".

That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it! I have been getting a lot of constructive criticism lately, so I have tried to work their suggestions into this. Thanks for reading!

-Sarahj


	2. The First Question

I DISCLAIM HARRY POTTER

Harry POV

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed. I knew he would get mad! Now it will be awkward whenever Ginny is around us.

"I'm sorry! She's the first girl that popped into my head" I tried to explain. My wording didn't help. It made it sound like I had a crush on Ginny. Do I?

"No, no. It all right. I just didn't expect it. I guess if I wanted anyone to go with my sister, it would be you. You're my best mate." Ron said. I thought he would try to kill me on the spot. That's a relief. I thought he would be really protective.

"So, I can ask her?" I asked, carefully.

"Yeah. Luna and Ginny are almost always together. We can ask them at the same time. Hopefully, Luna says yes."

"And Ginny. I hope she says yes, too." Why had Ron left her out?

"She will. She has like you for years. She will say yes without hesitation."

LINE BREAK! THE NEXT MORNING AT BREAKFAST

Ron and I walked into the Great Hall, our eyes scanning the room fro Luna and Ginny. They were both sitting by Hermione and Gryffindor table. Luna always sits with us even though she is a Ravenclaw.

When we got to the table, Ron decided he would ask first. "Hey, Luna. Would you like to go t-to the b-ball with m-m-me?" Smooth…

"Sure, Ron. I'd love to go to the ball." Luna said dreamily. Ginny was staring in slight confusion. I can understand why. I didn't think Luna would say yes either.

I guess it's my turn. I walked over to an open seat directly across from Ginny. I stood there, trying to get that Gryffindor courage up. I had never asked a girl out before.

"Ginny?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes?" She looked up at me, totally calm. This is harder than I thought.

Ginny POV

"Will you…um…err…go to ….the…" I couldn't hear the last bit.

"I'm sorry, Harry. What was that?" I asked. Why is he so nervous?

"Ginny, will you go to the ball with me?" He asked in sort of a rush. He very loud though. Half the Great Hall turned to us. Cho Chang looked ready to kill. More specifically, ready to kill me.

"Oh, Harry. Um… I will think about it,Harry." I said. I wasn't sure of yes was the right answer. What had brought this on? I had this small feeling that he was put up to this. He didn't want to ask me. I was a last resort, as Hermione would say. He might actually want to go with me, but I need to think about before I say yes. I want to be sure he is being genuine about this.

"Oh…..um….ok.." With that he dragged Ron from the Great Hall. I felt kind of bad, but, if he really wants to go with me, he will ask me again and not try to ask anyone else. That sounds conceited, but I want to know of he wants to take _me_.

"I think he will keep trying. Will you say yes a second time?" Hermione asked. I nodded. If he asks again, I will definitely say yes.

Harry POV

"I thought you said she would say yes without hesitation! She just said no!" I whispered yelled at Ron, feeling extremely confused. Mostly anger..

"She didn't say no! She said she would think about it. If you try again and do something for her, she will say yes!" Ron whisper shouted back.

"And if she doesn't? What if she finds another date? I don't want her to reject me once, let alone twice!"

"Just try again. Get her flowers or something. Something she likes." Ron said. That was vague. I can't believe Ginny said no! I thought she liked me! Did she really get over me?

"Well what does she like?"

"How should I know? Ask Hermione."

"You're her brother! You should know!" He has known her her entire life and he doesn't know anything she likes? What kind of brother is he?

"Eh," He shrugged and walked away. Loads of help he was.

What would Ginny like?

**That's chapter two! I hope you like it! Thanks!**

**-Sarah**


	3. The Hogsmeade Trip

**I disclaim.**

**Harry POV **

What would Ginny like? What do girls like? Ginny isn't just any girl. Flowers? Every girl likes flowers, right? Chocolate?

I know exactly what to do.

**Ginny POV**

I feel a little bad about turning Harry down. Hermione is right though. He will ask again if he really wants to go to the Yule ball with me. I really want him to.

Today is the Hogsmeade trip. Hermione, Luna and I going to look around and Ron and Harry are going to the Quidditch shop. That's where they spend all of every Hogsmeade trip.

"Hermione, where do you want to go first?" I asked, trying to start conversation. She shrugged and Luna spoke up.

"I'd like to talk about you and Harry" she said, airily. My head shot up to look at her.

"What? There is nothing to tell. Why do you ask?" I asked quickly. She just kept looking forward, seeming like she wasn't totally with us. So she was acting like usual, except for that comment.

"You two are perfect for each other. Why did you say no?"

"I'm not sure he is doing it because he wants to. I feel like he is using me as a last resort." I said. I heard Hermione snort, irritated. No doubt she was thinking about Ron asking her as a last resort.

"Okay." Wow, she dropped that easily. Too easily…

"Right, so let's go get our Yule ball gowns. Ginny, don't worry. I am sure Harry will ask you again, and if he doesn't, Neville still would like to go with you. Either way you get to go to the ball." She said after seeing my expression about the gowns.

"Alright. Let's go." And we were off.

**TIME SKIP**

**Ginny POV**

All three of us got our gowns. Hermione got a beautiful red green gown that made specks of green pop out in her eyes. (A/N: I didn't really like the dress in the book or movie so I made up my own. It is also part of the plot, not importantly though.) Luna's was silver satin. It was gorgeous. Mine was a deep blue with a sweetheart neckline and thin straps. I loved it.

"So, Ginny, aren't you going for the Quidditch team? Let's go look at the brooms at the shop." Hermione suggested. I nodded. Even though I was still a bit worried about Harry asking me, I was in a good mood. I need a broomstick anyway.

The Quidditch shop was the best place in Hogsmeade. Unless it's one of those days, somewhat like today, where you really want a chocolate to help with your problems. We were off to Honeydukes next.

"What kind of broom do you want?" Luna asked. I looked around and saw the Nimbus Two Thousand. It wasn't the latest model, but it was still pretty cool. It was cheaper now than a few years ago.

"That one. I will save up." I said, pointing at the Nimbus Two Thousand. I knew I would get it. I have a fair amount of money saved up from birthdays and Christmas'.

"That's great. You look like you need some butter-beer and candy. Come on. Let's go to Honeydukes." As we were walking out, Hermione and I had the same thought.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" We asked each other at the same time. They usually stay in the Quidditch shop the entire trip. They always have. That's odd.

"I don't know." We both said again.

"Maybe they finally got bored of this place." Hermione said.

"Is that possible?" I asked. Hermione just shrugged in response.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Come on. Honeydukes is calling us. Afterwards, we can go to the Three Broomsticks for butter-beer." Hermione said. Luna was nodding her head in agreement behind her. I let Hermione drag me from the shop and off to the glorious candy shop.

**Line break.**

The Hogsmeade ended too soon for my taste. We all had to go back to the castle. The ball was on Saturday. Today is Thursday. Only a of couple days left. If he is going to ask, Harry needs to hurry up.

**That's another chapter done. I will update soon. Thanks.**

**-Sarah**


	4. The Note

**I disclaim.**

Ginny POV

The next day started out like any other. Get up, breakfast, first class. Nothing special what-so-ever. No Harry asking me to the ball. I could tell Hermione was getting excited for the Yule ball. She was going with Viktor Krum, world renowned seeker. Very prestigious.

I had charms first. I sat behind my desk with my book up, so I was hidden behind it. I was trying to read, but some kid in the back was giving Professor Flitwick a hard time. Eventually he took the kid to the head master, so the class was left unattended. I was just skimming my book while waiting for the Professor to return.

I suddenly felt a small gust of wind. I looked around but no one else seemed to notice it. When I looked back down at my desk, a bunch of flower petals were blowing around on my desk. They stopped and formed a message across the wooden surface. It read: Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight.

I blushed red. Who was it from? Harry? I don't think he is thoughtful enough to do this sort of thing. I also think he wouldn't put in this much effort. Neville? No, he acts too nervous all the time to do this. Who?

Classes ended fairly quickly that day. I expect it was from my anticipation for midnight at the Astronomy tower. The mystery was killing me.

At dinner, I told Hermione about the flower petal note. She didn't seem surprised to hear about it.

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and smug look. What did she know?

"Do you know who it is from?" I asked suspiciously. Everything felt great until Hermione seemed to know something rather important.

She only shook her head, and then she simply got up and left. I rolled my eyes and finished eating my dinner and headed back to the common room to wait for idnight to roll around.

TIME SKIP! TO 11:50 THAT EVENING.

It's way past curfew. If I get caught, I will be in huge trouble. I hope this is worth it. It is long way to the Astronomy tower. I left the common room, and as I walked, I could feel my heart beat quicken with excitement.

Everything was eerily quiet at night, almost scary. Hogwarts was a huge old castle; anything can be scary at night here. The silence only made it worse. There were a few owls flying about outside and I could hear the beating of they're wings.

When I finally got to the Astronomy tower, I was buzzing with nerves. I could almost feel myself shaking a bit. I took a deep breath and started to ascend the stairs. I began wringing my hands together as I went up.

When I got up stairs (there are a lot!), my last footstep made a louder noise than I had expected it to. It startled the figure standing in the moonlight before me. He turned. No way, was my first thought. It could just NOT be. Not him.

"Harry?"

**That was pretty short and it was pretty lame. Please tell me if you thought so in a review! I will update with a longer chapter soon. Thanks!**

**-Sarah**


	5. The Astronomy Tower

**I disclaim.**

"Harry?" I said in absolute astonishment. My eyes were wide with shock. I mean, I was kind of happy that it was him and all, but I couldn't figure out if it was real or dream. I pinched myself behind me back so Harry wouldn't see.

"Ginny. I thought you weren't coming for a moment." Harry said with a warm smile. I just stared at him. I couldn't believe this. My eyes narrowed at him.

"The flower petal note? That was you?" I asked. His smile grew and he nodded. I never realized how thoughtful and sweet he could really be at times. He took a few steps closer and took my hand. He held his other hand behind his back. "Harry, why am I here?"

"You are here for my redo." He explained plainly. He pulled his other hand forward and revealed a bouquet of roses and another plant that I couldn't quite name. He let go of my hand for a minute and took out his wand. He waved it slightly and the other plant in the bouquet started to rise. He reclaimed my hand again as I watched it float higher to the ceiling.

The plant attached right above us and I suddenly recognized it. "Mistletoe…" I breathed. I tried to step away, but some invisible force stopped me. It was enchanted. The two beneath can't leave until the kiss and it has to be on the lips or it doesn't count and you can't leave. Bloody hell.

"Harry…" I began to say, but stopped when he stepped forward until there was only the smallest of places between us. I began blushing as hard as I ever have. He was just smirking down at me. He slipped his hands around my waist and pulled me close so I was touching him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked again. He began to lean in closer to me. I wasn't entirely sure what to do; I had never been kissed before. His lips brushed mine and I snaked my arms around his neck, holding tight to him as he kissed me. I kissed him back after a few seconds.

One minute went by.

Then another.

And another.

And one more.

Then he finally pulled away from me. He was blushing almost as much as I was. He could never surpass my Weasley blush, though. He did, however, wear the biggest smile I had ever seen on him.

"So, Ginny, will you go to the ball with me tomorrow evening?" he asked confidently. He always seems to assume he will get what he wants. He is so delusional sometimes. Or all the time, more like. Fame seems to have gone to his head a bit.

"I don't know…" I drawled out. His face visibly fell at my words. It was so funny I nearly laughed in is face. That would have been bad, though. I did giggle a bit anyway. "Of course I will, Harry." Then his face lit up once again. I gave him a small smile.

"Do you have your dress robes yet?" I asked him. He simply nodded. And here I thought he liked to talk. "Are they ridiculous like Ron's?"

"No. McGonagall got me a proper set of robes. Brand new ones." I let out a sigh of relief. I won't be walking around with Great Aunt Tessie! Poor Luna will though. Man, do I pity her.

Harry and I sat and talked about the ball and classes and whatever for about an hour and then we walked back to the common room. Harry grabbed my hand as we walked and laced our fingers.

When we got back, Harry stopped me at the bottom of the dormitory staircases. "Goodnight, Ginny." He said and he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back for a moment, and then pulled away.

"It's past one in the morning, Harry. Goodnight." I stated sweetly, and then I retreated up the girls' dormitory stairs. I took a quick glance back and he was still standing there, watching me run upstairs. I smiled and sunk down on to my bed when I got inside. All the girls were completely asleep. I tried to stay quite so that I didn't wake anyone, which didn't seem possible because they all looked practically dead. I couldn't believe all of that happened.

I am going to the Yule Ball with Harry Potter. Then I realized something else. Harry was one of the champions. He has to take the first dance of the ball with me. Does he know how to dance? Do I know how to dance? In front of everyone, we have to dance. I was okay in class, but I wasn't great. I don't even know how Harry did in his class. I'll have to ask Hermione in the morning.

This will be an interesting evening.

**That's the fifth chapter. I know it's short, but I plan on updating more. Please review! Thanks! **

**-Sarah**


End file.
